If You're Reading This
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Sarah Jane Smith was scared. She was carrying a half-Alien child who may never meet its father. Of course, being the child of its father, Sarah Jane's child was present twice at its own birth and had met its father. Now, who is her child, and who is the father? Read and find out! Rated K because of a certain Captain. Sarah Jane Smith/4th/9th/10th Doctor


Sarah Jane Smith was scared. Alright, a little more than scared. She had run into the Doctor a few weeks ago, and _things _had happened. Things she didn't like the reprecussions of.

These reprecussions were why she was scared. The little '+' told her everything she needed to know, but not wanted.

Sarah Jane Smith was indeed pregnant, with a half-Gallifreyan child.

Her wits were close to snapping. She was technically single, her child was half Alien, and she was just flat out scared like most women in her situation.

She reasoned with herself that she couldn't go to a normal, human doctor about this because her child might habe two hearts, and, it being 1979, she would be locked up and examined until her child was born.

She decided that she would stay on the move until she had her child, then, she would see what to do from there.

About two months into the pregnancy, she met Captain Jack Harkness.

She had been in Cardiff for a few weeks, and her inner journalist and adventurer made her look into a large number of alien attacks around Cardiff.

At one scene, she litterally ran into Captain Jack, who looked like a deer caught in headlights for half a second, then regaining his composure and introducing himself, the usual flirt void from his voice.

Sarah Jane was introduced to the Torchwood team, and nearly got on everyone's bad side in one sentance.

"You guys are like UNIT, right?" Suffice to say, Jack was the only one who wanted to keep her around.

"Sarah Jane Smith, you can't tell Torchwood they're like UNIT." the American had told her. "They get offended."

"Well, Captain Harkness, you don't seem to be offended. Why not?" Sarah Jane had asked.

"I don't like Torchwood all that much. They like to shoot first and ask questions later. I'm only here waiting for someone." Jack had explained.

"Who's this friend?" she had asked.

"Name's the Doctor." Jack had replied. Sarah Jane's hand subconciously laid on her still-flat stomach, which Jack pretended not to notice.

"Alien bloke?" she had asked.

"Yupp. Two hearts. Really old eyes. Liked leather." Jack had reminiced.

"I met two of hime. One had starch white hair and a yellow car. The other had brown curls, dark blue eyes and a six and a half foot long scarf." Sarah Jane told Jack.

"Well, he needs to explain something to me. I won't go into detail, but I've been working for Torchwood for a few decades." Jack told her.

The rest of Sarah Jane's involvement in the case helped the team find the Weevils that had crawled out of the sewer and, much to Sarah Jane and Jack's disdain, kill them on sight.

As she made to leave, Jack gave her a small package, with a parting warning.

"You'll need this in a few months." he had told her, whispering something into her ear, that rang something along the lines of 'I know.'

The next seven months, Sarah Jane kept running into Jack, having sporatic meetings with the immortal.

One such meeting, she had been five and a half months along. She had returned to Cardiff, and ran into Jack again. Literally.

Her insticts had told her aliens were involved in a recent string of disappearances, and she was right.

A race of aliens had been kidnapping mothers and sons to hyperlink a virus into human minds thay created genocidal warriors.

Among the kidnapped were Sarah Jane, and, strangely, Jack.

They had stopped the species by being who they were: an immortal conman and a woman carrying a half-Gallifreyan child. The systems that were doing the hyperlinking had overrided, reversing the other hyperlinks.

"Jack, why did the Carrionades kidnap you with me?" Sarah Jane had asked.

"I can't tell you. Foreknowledge is dangerous. Keep the package I gave you. You'll need it soon." Jack had replied, returning to Torchwood Three.

Three and a half months later, Sarah Jane had turned to Torchwood to help deliver her child, fearing it may have two hearts, and would be experimented on in a normal hospital.

Jack had helped her deliver the child, declaring her son healthy, and, binaru vascular. Along with a huge set of lungs.

"Carson. Carson Theta." she cooed. She had chosen Theta as his middle name because it was the Greek letter for 'th', the last two letters in 'Smith'.

"Now, the package I gave you, do you still have it?" Jack asked her. She nodded, pulling the small box from her purse.

"Open it." Jack instructed her.

She did so, first finding a letter.

_If you're reading this, I'm probably standing next to you, possibly holding your son, Carson. _

_Now, in the box is a 51st century Vortex Manipulator. It is a very brutal way to travel through time and space for more than one person, but it's effective. _

_You might be wonder why I gave you that. The answer is Carson._

_Carson, sadly, is not part of your timeline, but has his own destiny as a Time Agent, con man, and friend to his father in a later body. He will have the darkest black hair known to man, his father's blue eyes and a tendancy to flirt with anything and everything with a pulse. Sadly, to keep up appearances, he must even flirt with his father. _

_If you haven't figured it out yet, Carson grows up to be the man next to you. I know, I know. Two of the same person from different points in their own timestream cannot be in the same place at the same time without ripping a hole in the Universe the exact size of Belguim, but I don't have a timeline. Immortality strips it away and leaves you with the ability to avoid mass paradoxes._

_Now, let me set the Manipulator to the exact day I was found by Gray, my pseudo-brother._

_I'll see you again, Mother._

_Love,_

_Carson Theta Smith, also known as Jack Harkness_

Sarah Jane looked over at Jack in disbelief, then shock, then acceptance in a matter of seconds.

"Jack, you're my son? The Doctor's son?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Hello, Mother." Jack replied. Sarah Jane reached out a hand to caress Jack's check.

"You do have your father's eyes." she commenting, inspecting Jack's dark blue eyes.

"And, apparantly, weird hair. Started blonde, now it's coal black." he chuckled.

"That was the way my Aunt was." Sarah Jane chuckled.

She gathered baby Carson into her arms for one last time, kissing his forehead, and handed him to Jack.

"August 14, 5094." Jack muttered to himself as he punched numbers into the Manipulator he had placed around the handle of a whicker basket he had placed Carson in.

"Goodbye, Carson. See you in the mirror." Jack chuckled.

Sarah Jane just kissed his forehead, tears streaming down her face lightly.

"You know what, Sarah Jane? You are the best birth mother I could ever as for." Jack told her.

To comfort her, Jack took her two hands and placed them on his chest, letting her feel the comfort of his dual heartbeat.

The familiar beating made Sarah Jane relax enough to fall asleep, promting Jack to hit the activation button on the Manipulator, sending Carson into the future with a letter bearing just his name.

**A/N: What do you think? I think the plot is completly original, but if it isn't, then that's just a coincidence. Now, I don't own Doctor Who, I don't own the Tim McGraw song this fic was named after, nor do I own Torchwood. **

**Up next: Sarah Jane meets the Ninth Doctor, all blue eyes and leather, following the events of Boom Town.**


End file.
